The Bioinformatic Core Unit will provide services and expertise in biostatistics and informatics in support of the clinical projects in the SCCOR, Project 1-3. In addition to performing biostatistical analyses, the Core Unit with assistance with data management and curation, microarray analyses, and proteomics analyses.